Catherine Halsey
Doctor Catherine Halsey was a chief scientist working for the United Nations Space Command. She was the creator and driving force of the Spartan II program, and she was the mentor of Master Chief John Smith. Halsey serves as a central character in the main series of Halo, being a major supporting character in the series. Biography Catherine Halsey was born and raised on Earth, and she studied hard to be a scientist, being an extremely brilliant and innovative mind, and she graduated at the very top of her class. Eventually, she came to work for the UNSC, developing research and projects for them. Halsey would eventually create the Spartan II program, taking a group of young men and women and fitting them into super soldiers. She personally found a young orphan named John Smith and took him in, fitting him as a Spartan II as well. She took a very special interest in John and she would mentor him, and even treat him like a son. Halsey also developed a romantic relationship with UNSC admiral, Jacob Keyes, which would lead to them giving birth to a daughter, Miranda. However, Halsey would have a strained relationship with Miranda, leading to Miranda disowning her mother. During her service with the UNSC, Halsey formed a fierce rivalry with highly feared UNSC admiral, Margaret Lasky, Halsey being one of the very few people to challenge the admiral and live. Halsey kept working for the UNSC, especially during the Human-Covenant War. She would work on research and she even developed the A.I. known as Cortana, which was based on a younger version of herself. Eventually, Halsey engaged in projects right on the front lines during the battles of Reach and Harvest, and she even fought to defend her laboratory. A midst the chaos, she finished up a critical component of her project, and then she was escorted by John to her ship. From there, Halsey gave Cortana to John to serve as his companion, and then Halsey escaped back to Earth with her newfound research, while John would fight to destroy a Halo ring. Halsey kept working on her research for the UNSC, and would even use some of her research to try and revive the doomed Spartan II project that only created few successful results. After John went missing after the war, she consistently looked for him, expressing worry for him, and as time went on, she began feeling his return to be hopeless. When John was eventually found and rescued, she became content and tried to see him, but during her trip to meet with him, Storm Covenant forces raided the base she was at and took Halsey captive, destroying much of her research. Halsey managed to hold onto a single copy of the Cortana A.I. and a video disk showing the young candidates that she turned into Spartans at their young stage, keeping these things on her as she was taken prisoner and brought before Storm Covenant leader, Jul 'Mdama. During her captivity, she discovers that Lasky herself is behind the sinister ONI operations to exterminate the Sangheili and conquer Sanghelios to acquire important Forerunner artifacts and create a new Human empire in the galaxy. Remaining in 'Mdama's capture, seeing how almost all of her research was destroyed, Halsey spends her captivity attempting to perfect the new copy of Cortana, while Halsey falls into a depression. Eventually, she is found and rescued by John himself, while Halsey has spent her time watching the video disk of the young Spartans. Here, she reveals her discovery of Lasky being behind the ONI operation to eliminate the Sangheili to John, who implores her to come with him. However, feeling absolutely depressed and remorseful, Halsey decides to stay behind, giving John the new Cortana copy and then says her goodbyes to John, while also asking for his pistol. John obliges, giving her the pistol, and then he leaves, and once she is alone, Halsey spends her final moments watching the rest of the video disk and then she uses the pistol to commit suicide. Personality and Traits Halsey was a highly intelligent woman, but she was also heavily cynical and could often be cold and calculating, appearing very stoic and unfeeling. Despite this, she was constantly ridden with guilt, and showed very strong remorse for her past action and had strong empathy that she was forced to suppress at times. As such, she was extremely caring and compassionate, mostly towards her Spartan II subjects, feeling she owed them greatly, and she did whatever she could to help her comrades. Her guilt would ultimately get the best of her as she fell into a deep depression in her later life. Relationships Master Chief John Smith Jacob Keyes Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:On and Off Category:Heroes Category:Creators Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Blackmailers Category:Damsels Category:Selfless Category:Rogue Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hard Workers Category:In Love Characters Category:Insecure Category:Trap Masters Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Serious Category:Martyr Category:Recurring Category:Married or Parents Category:Envious Category:Harbingers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Delusional Category:Frauds Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Category:Business Characters Category:Outcasts Category:Passionate Learners Category:Nihilists Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Evil or Good From the Past